A fuel system of a vehicle stores and delivers the fuel to a propulsion system (e.g., an engine) of the vehicle. Liquid propane is a desirable fuel for engines due to its availability and the fewer pollutants that result upon burning it. The fuel system may include a tank to store the fuel, a pump or any prime mover to pressurize the fuel, valves that control flow of fuel to and from the engine, and a plumbing network to transport the fuel between the various components of the fuel system.
Malfunction of any component of the fuel system may cause fuel leakage, which could be hazardous. Therefore, it is desirable to have an electronic control system that monitors the condition of the fuel system during various phases of operation of the vehicle to detect any malfunctions and accordingly take remedial actions.